


Don't Go Into The Woods

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s14e16 Don't Go In the Woods, F/F, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: in a desperate attempt to prove that he's "cool", jack makes a big mistake.
Relationships: Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Don't Go Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 : Self Harm.

jack let out a frustrated sigh as the angel blade, yet again, missed the tree and clattered to the ground, "getting closer." max teased as she looked through her phone, embarrassment settling in the nephilim's stomach as he desperately tried to impress his new friends, "i-i'm just a little rusty!"

"it's cool if you can't do it, dude."

"i can do it.....okay, just......watch."

max looked up from her phone, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face as she actually watched this poor kid try his best, she had to admire his dedication though because he would not give up on this damn trick.

jack slowly raised his hand, eyes flashing gold as he flicked his wrist, the angel blade flying into his hand and he caught it with ease, the three teenagers staring in shock.

"what-!"

"--the--"

"--hell?!"

jack flung the sword, it successfully impaling the tree and he let out a happy chuckle, "dude!" eliot screamed, jumping out of his seat and the nephilim turned around, eyes going back to normal, "are you like a jedi or something?!" the teenager added and jack smiled, shrugging, "kinda." he beamed, heart swollen with pride because he was finally getting these teenagers to see that he wasn't some clueless idiot.

"......watch this."

raising his hand once again, jack pulled the sword out of the tree and it flew towards him, but he put his hand out to stop it, letting it suspend in mid-air before he began to spin it, max and stacy getting up in awe as they watched literal magic happen in front of them, jack waving his hand and making the blade do infinity symbols in the air.

"holy shit." max breathed out, not believing what she was seeing, jack turning back to look at them with a big smile before focusing back on the sword, "this is.....so cool." eliot added and stacy moved closer to her girlfriend, grabbing her arm in fear, "m-max." she stammered and the blonde could sense the tone, "okay, jack, cut it out."

but, as jack was too focused on how much he was impressing his friends, he kept going, "don't worry, you're safe!" he beamed because it's true, they were safe, "look!" he added before turning around, moving the blade right in front of them and he didn't notice the fear that came across everyone's faces as they took a few steps back, "jack...."

"i can control it!"

"i don't care, just stop!"

again, jack didn't listen as he kept waving the blade around, smiling to himself, "jack!" eliot called and jack furrowed his eyebrows, "what?" he breathed out, moving the blade faster and faster, "seriously, jack, stop!" max screamed and stacy ran forward, going to stop jack and the nephilim saw her, moving the blade out of her way as quick as possible because he nearly hit her, but despite the fact that stacy was safe, everyone gasped and jack froze at the sound, realizing that the blade wasn't flying anymore and he wondered where it went.

that's when he looked down and realized that the blade was sticking out of his stomach, buried to the hilt and he looked up as the bright golden light faded from his eyes, the pain setting in and his hand went to the wound, his knees beginning to shake and he fell to the ground, "oh god." stacy breathed out, tears in her eyes and she moved forward, bending down next to jack and the other two teenagers moved forward as well, unsure what to do as jack took panicky breaths, blood soaking his shirt.

"jack! jack, can you hear me?" stacy rushed out, freaking the hell out, and the boy looked at her, guilt setting in his chest as he realized that he was terrifying everyone, "fuck, fuck, fuck." the brunette girl whispered to herself and eliot snapped out of his daze, "we need to call 911." he rushed out as he grabbed his phone.

"n-no!"

they all stopped at jack's shout, "th-they won't.....won't know how to help......mmm, m'dad...." he stammered, trying to form a sentence despite how much his brain was freaking out and his wound burned, "your dad?" max asked and jack clenched his jaw, cringing from a flash of pain, "ca-all him.....on m'phone." he managed and stacy scrambled to get into jack's pocket, pulling out his phone and he went into his contacts, finding the name "dad" in the short list and dialing, putting the phone to her ear.

in his panicked daze, jack reached for the blade and he grabbed it, beginning to pull it out and max quickly grabbed his hand, "don't." she mumbled and he was too tired to argue, his limbs feeling too heavy and he let his arm fall back down to the ground, looking up at the sky as he could faintly hear stacy talking to his father on the phone, eyelids getting heavy and he let them close.

"shit-! jack, stay awake." eliot spoke sternly and the nephilim, reluctantly, opened his eyes again, seeing eliot and max were now on both sides of him and stacy came back over, "h-his dad's coming, he said to just keep him awake an-and calm." she informed and jack noticed the tears on her cheeks and he felt terribly guilty once again, "i--" he tried, gasping as another flash of pain hit him due to the blade shifting, suddenly forgeting how to get his breath back and he struggled to breathe, taking uneven and weirdly patterned breaths, scaring the three teenagers because they had no idea what was happening, but they were trying their best to help.

eliot knew he needed to get jack's attention before he began to hyperventilate and he grabbed the kid's face out of desperation, "jack! jack, do what i'm doing." he ordered and jack watched as eliot took a deep breath, trying to copy his action and he sort of did so, his breathing a bit unstable but he kept trying, eventually getting his breathing under control and eliot gave him a relieved smile, "good, good. keep breathing like that." he cooed, trying to keep jack awake by talking but not really knowing what else to say.

"JACK?!"

the teenagers froze as they heard a deep voice shout, all of them looking up and seeing a man emerge from the shadows and their eyes widened; weird trench coat guy was jack's dad?!

the man ran over to them, "move." he ordered and they all backed away as he bent down next to jack, "jack? hey, can you hear me?" he cooed as he gently cupped jack's cheek, the boy looking up at him through hooded eyelids, "dad.......m'sorry." the nephilim whispered and everyone's hearts sank, "listen, i'm going to take the blade out to heal you and it will hurt, but i'll be quick, alright?" the man cooed and jack tiredly nodded.

the three teenagers watched as trench coat guy grabbed the blade, quickly pulling it out and they cringed as jack let out a cry, gasping for air as the man put a glowing hand over the wound on the boy's stomach, "what the fuck?" max whispered as they saw the wound disappear along with the blood.

jack let out a heavy breath, looking much more awake than before and he slowly sat up, touching the area where the wound once was before looking up at the teenagers, seeing their shocked expressions and his jaw quivered, "i-i'm so sorry." he breathed out, not giving them a chance to react before he began speaking again, "i didn't mean to scare you, i just wanted to impress you and i went way too far and you asked me to st-stop but i was being stupid and selfish and i-i doubt you ever wanna see me again and im just really sorry!"

everyone looked at the nephilim with wide eyes as he curled in on himself and gripped onto his hair, "jack...." eliot began and stacy silently walked forward, bending down next to jack and he looked up at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say, but she didn't speak and just gave him a hug, surprising him and he took a minute before hugging back.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
